


Дело об исчезнувшей игрушке

by Hylinn (Synant), WTF_Winter_19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Winter, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Hylinn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Когда новая ёлочная игрушка пропадает, Гарри собирается во чтобы это не стало найти её. Драко клянётся, что невиновен.





	Дело об исчезнувшей игрушке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Curious Case of the Missing Ornament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995560) by [LadyGaGalion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion). 



> У переводчика не стоит юмор в жанрах, но вы его тут найдете.
> 
> I believe that posting this will be okay with you.

Это было ленивое утро. На дворе стоял ранний декабрь.

Драко сидел в своём любимом кресле и читал один из последних психологических триллеров, пока Гарри, полулежа на диване, восхищался ёлкой, которую они успели уже сегодня поставить.

Гарри рассматривал дерево уже в третий раз. Что-то было не так, и он пока никак не мог понять, что именно. Он мысленно вернулся к процессу наряжания ёлки и пытался вспомнить, какие именно игрушки они туда повесили.

_Ага!_

— Здесь не хватает одной игрушки, — заключил он.

Драко оторвался от книги и, мазнув взглядом по Гарри, внимательно изучил ёлку.

— Выглядит так, словно ничего не пропало.

— Нет, здесь точно не хватает игрушки, — Гарри встал и подошёл к ели. — Того корнишона, что я купил в прошлый раз. Того, что тебе не нравился. — Он ткнул пальцем в место, где висела игрушка: — Я повесил его вот сюда.

Драко окинул его удивленным взглядом и передёрнул плечами.

— Но сейчас его там нет, не так ли? Может быть, ель подумала, что он слишком уродлив, чтобы висеть на её прекрасных ветвях, и съела его?

— _Драко…_

— Никогда не понимал идеи украшать ёлку «съедобными» игрушками. Сладости — да, понимаю. Но всё остальное? — Драко перевернул страницу и вернулся к чтению.

— Драко, я хочу ту игрушку, — Гарри едва сдержался, чтобы не топнуть ногой.

— Тогда призови её _Accio_.

Гарри секунду пялился на макушку Драко, а затем вытащил палочку и произнёс заклинание. Ничего не произошло.

Он нахмурился и уставился на Драко, который снова передёрнул плечами.

— Как я и сказал, должно быть, это дерево. Ты должен извиниться за то, что повесил эту ужасную игрушку, до того, как оно сожрёт все остальные.

Самодовольная улыбка появилась на губах Драко. Гарри она не понравилась.

— Малфой, я знаю, это ты спрятал мой корнишон, и я собираюсь найти его.

Гарри положил свою палочку обратно в карман и набросился на Драко. Началась небольшая потасовка, во время которой Гарри пару раз получил книгой по голове — той самой, что Драко читал. Ничего не найдя, Гарри вытряс его из кресла.

— У меня нет твоей чёртовой игрушки! — заорал Драко, падая лицом в диванную подушку.

— Может, и нет, но есть ещё одно место, куда бы я хотел заглянуть, — и с этими словами Гарри стянул с него пижамные штаны и раздвинул ягодицы.

— Ты рехнулся?! — взвился Драко. — Ты думаешь, я спрятал _стеклянную_ игрушку там?

Гарри облизнул палец и ввёл его внутрь.

— Никогда не знаешь...

Гарри за пару секунд нашёл то, что искал — нет, не игрушку, — и был вознаграждён громким стоном.

— Видишь? — хрипло заметил Драко. — Корнишона там нет.

Гарри призвал из спальни бутылку смазки и, вытащив пальцы, обильно смазал их.

— Я ошибался, — согласился он и принялся растягивать Драко снова. — Должен был быть о тебе лучшего мнения. Корнишон слишком мал, ты бы взял что-то побольше, вроде огурца, — Гарри потёрся своей эрекцией о бедро Драко для наглядности.

— Не думаю, что у нас в доме есть что-то таких размеров, — ехидно отметил Драко, продолжая льнуть к руке Гарри.

— Ублюдок.

А затем был долгий и медленный трах, такой, каким Гарри не наслаждался уже пару месяцев. Он не торопился, наблюдая, как его член погружается в задницу Драко, снова и снова. От этой неторопливости Драко становился громким и требовательным. Вот же нетерпеливый придурок!

Гарри кончил в полной эйфории, но она была прервана одним из ужаснейших звуков, который он когда-либо слышал. Он подпрыгнул с криком:

— Какого дьявола это сейчас было?

Звук, который Гарри мог сравнить лишь с отрыжкой Пушка, доносился со стороны ели.

— Думаю, — отозвался Драко, словно ничего и не произошло, — ты найдёшь остатки своей игрушки под ёлкой.

Гарри скорчил удивленную мину, но наклонился и заглянул под ель. И правда нашёл под ней частички зелёного стекла в чём-то, что пахло и выглядело как застоявшаяся слизь. Он повернулся к Драко и, потеряв дар речи, ткнул пальцем в зелёную жижу.

Драко лишь поудобнее уселся на диване — его член всё ещё блестел от спермы — и ответил:

— Ты сказал, ты хочешь _живое_ дерево.

 

* * *

[1] — Cornichon c французского не только огурец, но и дурак/простофиля (прим. переводчика.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Winter 2019 — «Дело об исчезнувшей игрушке»


End file.
